1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diesel engines adapted to utilize diesel fuel as engine lubricant, and more specifically to a diesel engine having a dual lubrication system comprising a first system utilizing diesel fuel as engine lubricant and a second system utilizing conventional engine oil as engine lubricant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent gradual tightening of emission control regulations, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems have been added to diesel engines. However, since diesel engine exhaust gases contain a large amount of soot and sulfur, EGR systems accelerate the deterioration of engine lubricant oil, making it necessary to change the engine oil at more frequent intervals.